Apocalypse
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: L'Apocalypse représente-t-elle la fin de toute chose ou le renouveau? Pour notre dernier jour, Kakashi-sensei nous a demandé un devoir sur le thème "l'Apocalypse". Dans cette exercice, nous devons déterminer qui va vivre et qui va survivre. Mais que représente réellement l'Apocalypse? Attention lemon, science fiction, M-Preg. SasuNaru (Réécriture).
**Hello tout le monde**

 **Ceci est la première réécrire. Il s'agit d'Apocalypse qui était auparavant une fic maintenant c'est un OS.**

 **Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

 **Titre: Apocalypse**

* * *

Note 1 de l'auteur: **Cette fic est spéciale, il faut un esprit très ouvert à tout. Car elle est exclusivement centrée sur la fin du monde et sur de la science-fiction.**

Note 2 de l'auteur: **Il y a des lemons, donc Rating M et il y a également du M-Preg donc ceux qui n'aiment pas, désolé.**

Note 3 de l'auteur: **Malgré ce qui se passe dans cette fic, je tiens à préciser maintenant, il s'agit d'un Happy-End!**

Note 4 de l'auteur: **La fiction a été inspirée d'un film appelé After the dark et refaite en version SasuNaru. Donc Sasuke est le dominant et Naruto le dominé. Je n'arrive toujours pas à voir l'inverse désolé pour les fans de NaruSasu.**

Note 5 de l'auteur: **Il s'agit d'une fiction, donc ce qui se passe à l'intérieur n'est pas réel. Donc ne me tuez pas si il y a des choses qui ne sont pas vraies.**

Note 6 de l'auteur: **Désolé d'avance si vous croisez sur le passage de lecture des fautes d'orthographe.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!**

* * *

.

 _ **Apocalypse**_

.

L'Apocalypse représente-t-elle la fin de toute chose ou le renouveau?

Les philosophes des siècles passés ont dû se poser cette question. Qu'est-ce que réellement l'Apocalypse? Même moi je l'ignore pourtant il s'agit du dernier devoir de l'année avant les grandes vacances. Notre professeur, Kakashi-sensei, nous a demandés de réfléchir sur le sujet pour notre dernière leçon en philosophie qui durera toute la journée.

Il veut que nous ouvrons notre esprit pour pouvoir survivre à l'extérieur et vivre de manière intelligente. La leçon est importante car notre professeur a réussi à obtenir pour la journée une salle prisée par toute l'école, la salle audio-visuelle 4D. Cette pièce est très spéciale et fait la réputation du lycée. Elle permet de faire voyager les étudiants comme les professeurs dans une autre réalité, un univers où les personnes confrontées peuvent encore ressentir la faim, la soif, l'épuisement, les besoins d'élimination de l'organisme, les maladies, les désirs sexuels et même la mort. Cependant, contrairement aux croyances, si on meurt en simulation, ce n'est pas le cas dans la vraie vie. Les individus éliminés se retrouvent juste dans la réalité.

C'est ainsi que commence le fameux cours de Kakashi-sensei, dans cette salle sur le fameux thème " _l'Apocalypse_ ". Nous sommes en tout vingt et un étudiant pour un professeur. Il y a vingt deux machines fonctionnelles dans cette pièce immense. Les appareils qui vont nous envoyer dans cette autre réalité sont assez éloignés les un des autres. Les machines d'audio-visuel ressemblent toutes à des capsules. On s'installe de manière semi-allongé tandis qu'un casque se met automatiquement sur notre tête pour envoyer au cerveau des ondes stimulant la partie imagination du cortex cérébral.

Les vingt et un élèves sont Gaara no sabaku, sa sœur Temari, son frère Kankuro, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, Tenten, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Konohamaru, Moegi, Sai, Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha et moi, Naruto Uzumaki. Nous faisons tous parties du cours de philosophie de Kakashi-sensei depuis le début de l'année. Certains liens se sont créés durant ces trimestres à suivre les idées farfelues de notre professeur.

\- Bien, je vois que tout le monde est ici, commence ce dernier en regardant la classe. Cette expérience est inédite, c'est la première fois que vous allez travailler sur un projet d'une telle envergure. Pour vous annoncer la couleur de l'exercice de réflexion, nous allons donner à chacun d'entre vous un rôle ou plus précisément un métier.

La classe est pendue aux lèvres du professeur. Ce dernier est, malgré ses cheveux grisonnant, un homme assez jeune. Son visage est à moitié caché par un masque noir. Nous pouvons seulement voir ses yeux dont l'œil gauche possède une cicatrice.

\- Vous allez vivre dans cette simulation un an dans un bunker durant une période où l'humanité est sur le point d'être éteinte, la cause de ce génocide, un nuage atomique qui s'abat sur la Terre. Une guerre sans précédent où les dirigeant du monde, insouciant des risques encourus par leurs armes nucléaires, s'entre-tuent les uns contre les autres entraînant l'extinction de la race humaine. Votre but est de survivre durant le temps imparti, explique le professeur.

Je regarde les machines avant de reporter mon regard sur l'enseignant qui part chercher une urne sur le seul bureau de la pièce.

\- Avant d'aller dans ces machines, vous piocherez chacun votre tour, une feuille de papier indiquant votre rôle dans cette aventure, continue-t-il.

Chacun notre tour, on prend la fameuse feuille avant d'aller nous installer dans une machine au hasard. Je regarde le papier jaunis avant que le casque ne se pose sur ma tête voilant mes yeux bleus au monde. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir que je ne me trouve plus dans la pièce audio-visuelle mais dans une nouvelle réalité.

Le décor fait de pierre et de béton à laisser place à un espace différent, des ruines. Le lieu est magnifique, les bâtiments en pierre autour de nous ressemblent fortement aux anciens temple aztèques. La forêt luxuriante entoure cette contrée féerique. Mais un point noir s'ajoute au tableau, au loin on voit des explosions créés par les fameuses armes nucléaires. Les champignons atomiques apparaissent les uns à la suite des autres se rapprochant de plus en plus de nous.

Mon cœur bat rapidement sous la peur d'être pris dans un de ces nuages toxiques et dangereux.

\- Voici votre nouvel réalité pendant un an, déclare Kakashi-sensei.

Le professeur prend un appareil de couleur jaune et calcule le degré de radiation présent dans l'air.

\- Il nous reste trois petites heures avant que le nuage ne nous atteigne, annonce-t-il. Nous allons d'abord faire un tour des lieux. Nous sommes dans une ancienne cité aztèque en Amérique du Sud, proche du mont Machu picchu. Derrière vous, notre bunker.

On se retourne en cœur et on voit une installation demi-souterraine. L'entrée est à l'extérieur mais toute la bâtisse est souterraine empêchant ainsi l'air d'entrer à l'intérieur. Kakashi-sensei commence son tour du bunker, il débute sa visite par l'entrée. La porte est faite en plusieurs couche. La première, celle vers l'extérieur du bunker, est une paroi en verre possédant plusieurs couches de vitrages pour empêcher les habitants du bunker d'être en contact avec l'air toxique de l'extérieur. La deuxième couche est une porte en fer résistante, cachant la vue extérieure si on le souhaite.

Après l'entrée, nous descendons des marches pour arriver dans un immense salon, possédant plusieurs canapés de couleurs bleus foncés, une table basse, un porte revue pour des lectures peoples, une immense bibliothèque pour d'autre lecture et également une conservation du patrimoine culturel. Attaché au salon, une magnifique cuisine américaine équipée, des plans de travail immense permettant la création de plusieurs plats, un frigo pour la conversation des aliments, des plaques électriques pour éviter les risques de monoxyde de carbone, un four, un micro-onde et des placards de rangements.

Sakura, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses coupés à la hauteur de ses épaules, va regarder de ses yeux verts les placards, ouvrant chacun d'eux pour regarder leur contenu. Il y a le placard des assiettes, celui des casseroles, un autre pour les poêles, les plats, les cloches et pour les conserves et aliments conservables. Tout est bien pensé pour permettre à un groupe d'individu de vivre dans le bunker. Seulement, je remarque que les quantités sont réduites, on ne tiendra pas un an à vingt deux individus dans le bunker avec le peu de nourritures présents.

Kakashi-sensei continue la visite avec une autre salle, la salle de bain. Il nous explique que l'eau est stocké dans un immense réservoir qui lui permet d'être utilisé et réutilisé à volonté. L'élément ne proviendra jamais de l'extérieur où l'eau risque d'être pollué entraînant la mort des habitants du bunker. La suite de la visite nous conduit dans une immense pièce où on trouve un immense lit au milieu de la pièce. Je regarde discrètement Sasuke avant de rougir et de détourner le regard vers le professeur. Sasuke est mon petit ami depuis maintenant huit mois. Il est tout ce qu'une personne pouvait rêver, il est gentil, prévenant, agréable et surtout il est beau. Ses cheveux bruns soyeux se redressent élégamment derrière sa tête alors que deux mèches encadrent son visage. Il a des traits très masculin et viril et ses yeux noirs soulignent son côté mystérieux.

Je connais Sasuke depuis toujours, nos parents se connaissent de longues dates et c'est tout naturellement qu'on s'est mis ensemble. J'aime mon copain et cette pièce est parfaite pour avoir de l'intimité. La couleur des murs donne à la pièce un sentiment de bien-être. On a envie de s'adonner à des plaisirs. Je rougis de nouveau tentant d'enlever ces images de ma tête.

Kakashi-sensei passe à présent aux chambres du bunker et lorsqu'on rentre dans la pièce, c'est la douche froide. Il n'y a que dix lits. Plus de la moitié de la classe ne va pas vivre dans le bunker, ils vont subir les effets du nuage atomique qui s'approchent. Je sens mon cœur se serrer alors que je regarde Sasuke et ce dernier me fixe avec la même peur. Je déglutis me demandant comment tout cette histoire va se terminer.

Puis vient la dernière pièce qui se trouve un étage plus bas, la salle des armes. Le professeur nous explique que les constructeurs du bunker ont construit cet endroit pour permettre aux futurs habitants d'éviter la folie qui les guetterait.

La visite est terminée, il reste une heure et demi avant que le nuage n'atteigne notre contrée. Il est temps de savoir qui rentre dans le bunker et qui reste sur le carreau. Je vais vers Sasuke qui me prend dans ses bras finement musclés. Mon copain embrasse le sommet de mon crâne recouvert par des cheveux blonds indisciplinés. Sa main dans mon dos me caresse en signe de réconfort. Il tente par des mots invisibles de me dire qu'il est là et que tout ira bien. Je souris calant ma tête au creux de son cou. Sasuke est un peu plus grand que moi, soit d'une bonne demi-tête.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là, me chuchote-t-il.

Un raclement de gorge nous coupe et on voit Sakura qui nous sourit. La jeune femme vêtue de son uniforme de lycéenne nous indique que le professeur demande le rassemblement. Je prends la main de Sasuke, nos doigts s'entrelacèrent naturellement et on rejoint le groupe.

\- Bien, à présent, chacun va passer pour nous dire son métier. Le bunker, comme vous avez pu le constater ne peut contenir que dix personnes. Le reste d'entre vous mourra sous l'effet du nuage atomique, faisant partie des victimes de l'Apocalypse. Choisissez maintenant vos élus ou plus sérieusement vos sauveurs de l'humanité. Naruto, tu commences.

Je stresse à l'idée de faire partie des personnes qui mourront. Je m'avance devant mes camarades qui me regardent avec une idée en tête avoir un métier leur permettant de survivre. Je prends le papier se trouvant dans ma poche arrière de mon uniforme, regardant le métier. La feuille disparaît de cette réalité, mes vêtements changent d'apparence pour me mettre dans la peau de mon personnage.

\- Je suis technicien électronique, dis-je d'une voix assurée.

Je vois Sasuke soupirer de soulagement, sûrement rassuré. Seulement, je dois subir le regard de mes camarades.

\- Ton métier nous permet de réparer, installer et fabriquer des composants électriques dans un bunker où l'électricité est particulièrement présent, il rentre à l'intérieur, dit Gaara.

Ce dernier est un garçon aux cheveux flamboyant. Ses yeux turquoise surlignés par un épais très noir les rendent encore plus captivants.

\- Qui est d'accord pour que Naruto rentre dans le bunker? demande Kiba.

Le jeune garçon qui vient de parler est mon meilleur ami. Ses cheveux châtain foncé sont souvent cachés par une capuche. Ses yeux fendus et noirs regardent l'assemblé qui commence à lever la main pour annoncer leur accord. Ses joues tatoués par des triangles rouges inversés remuent formant sur son visage un sourire ravi.

\- Naruto est le premier à entrer, annonce-t-il.

Je me sens à moitié heureux alors que je me mets à droite dans le coin des personnes allant dans le bunker. Je respire de soulagement. Le deuxième a présenté son métier est Tenten. Cette jeune femme aux cheveux châtain attachés en macaron s'avance devant ses camarades. Ses yeux noisette lisent la feuille avant que le même phénomène se produit.

\- Je suis une femme au foyer, dit-elle déçue.

Nous sommes tous triste pour elle. Une femme au foyer ne peut pas réellement aider dans le bunker. Le métier n'est pour l'instant pas très intéressant.

Le suivant est Sasuke. Mon cœur bat la chamade alors qu'il regarde son métier. Comme pour Tenten et moi, mon copain change de vêtements.

\- Je suis agriculteur bio, annonce-t-il.

Mon cœur bondit de joie. Je regarde mes camarades et Sakura prend la parole.

\- Vu la quantité de nourritures et pour la suite nous avons besoin de nous nourrir. Il rentre.

Tout le monde lève la main en signe d'accord. Sasuke va vers moi et je l'embrasse, heureux qu'il soit avec moi dans le bunker. Il reste maintenant huit places, l'étau se resserre. La suivante est Sakura.

\- Je suis médecin, annonce-t-elle.

La décision est sans appelle, elle rentre dans le bunker. Je suis heureux d'avoir ma meilleure amie depuis toujours. La prochaine personne est Shikamaru. Ce dernier est brun aux cheveux attachés en ananas et des yeux noirs qui semblent toujours ennuyés.

\- Je suis soldat, dit-il.

Malheureusement, il ne peut rentrer dans le bunker. Je regarde Shikamaru aller à gauche et une personne prend sa place, Gaara.

\- Je suis décorateur d'intérieur.

Il rejoint Tenten et Shikamaru à gauche. Puis vient Kiba.

\- Je suis menuisier.

Mon meilleur ami nous accompagne dans le bunker, plus que six places.

Suigetsu, le meilleur ami de Sasuke, se met devant tout le monde et annonce son métier.

\- Je suis psychologue.

Je sens Sasuke soupirer de soulagement. Un psychologue est utile dans un temps aussi sombre qu'est l'Apocalypse. Suigetsu rejoint le bunker et mon copain accueille son meilleur ami, ravi. Ce dernier ébouriffe ma chevelure. Ses cheveux blanc et lisse encadrent son visage masculin. Ses yeux noirs me fixent et il nous lance un sourire heureux où on peut voir ses dents pointus dont l'une d'entre elle dépasse la barrière des lèvres.

Le prochain à subir notre jugement est Sai. Un garçon qui ressemble fortement à Sasuke seulement. Il affiche toujours un sourire faux et sa peau est aussi blanche que celle des poupées créées à la main. Confiant, il prend son papier, son sourire toujours accroché au visage. Ses yeux fermés alors qu'il se retrouve vêtu dans la tenue de son métier.

\- Je suis peintre, dit-il avec sourire.

La sentence pour ce suspense insoutenable et le côté gauche. C'est tout Sai, il affirme que si tout le monde sourit le monde se porterait mieux.

La prochaine personne est Karin. Cette dernière, je l'ai en horreur. Elle tente de draguer mon copain et elle affirme qu'il ne sort avec moi que par pitié. La femme à de longs cheveux roux et ses yeux chocolats me regardent comme si j'étais un moucheron inutile. Elle prend son papier comme si elle a déjà sa place parmi nous dans le bunker.

\- Je suis coiffeuse, annonce-t-elle.

Karin écarquille les yeux devant son métier. Elle fulmine alors qu'elle est expédiée sur le côté gauche. Je me retiens de lui tirer la langue, ce ne serait pas fair-play de ma part. Sasuke soupire de nouveau de soulagement puis il me regarde et je suis ravi en voyant qu'il est aussi heureux que moi que la fille ne rentre pas dans le bunker. Suigetsu lui sautille de joie. Je vois de l'autre côté Karin qui nous regarde comme si elle allait commettre un meurtre. Si cela se trouve, elle va tuer quelqu'un pour pouvoir rentrer dans le bunker. Elle en serait bien capable pour être avec Sasuke.

Je le regarde les personnes qui restent au total ils sont plus que onze personnes à annoncer leur métier. Il reste Temari, Kankuro, Lee, Hinata, Neji, Shino, Ino, Choji, Konohamaru, Moegi et Jugo. Sur nos onze amis, seuls cinq peuvent rentrer dans le bunker.

Temari et Kankuro rejoignent leur frère cadet dans le coin de gauche. Leur métier n'est pas assez utile pour leur permettre de venir avec nous dans le bunker. Il en va de même Lee qui n'est que coach sportif et Hinata qui est serveuse. Neji lui est sénateur des États-Unis. Un métier intéressant si on doit négocier avec les autres bunker, la fac pour devenir sénateur est celle de droit. Shino est zoologue, c'est un beau métier seulement, après l'Apocalypse, il n'aura plus d'animaux. Ino possède un doctorat en chimie, un métier intéressant si on veut essayer de reconstruire la vie sur Terre et créer des médicaments car la chimie est la base de la vie. Choji est ingénieur en construction, pour reconstruire on a besoin de ses connaissances dans le bâtiment. Moegi est fabricante de glace, elle est donc exclue. Il ne reste que Jugo et Konohamaru, seulement, nous devons d'abord connaître leur métier. Jugo est chirurgien, si une personne a une hémorragie interne, il sera la soigner. Il reste Konohamaru pour la dernière place dans le bunker.

\- Je suis un poète publié...

Un coup de feu retentit et on voit Konohamaru tomber avec une balle dans la tête. On regarde tous avec effroi Kakashi-sensei qui tient un revolver. Il a tué Konohamaru.

\- Je vais prendre sa place, annonce-t-il.

\- Comment ça? m'étonne-je.

\- Oui je fais également partie de cet exercice, déclare le professeur.

\- Ce n'était pas la peine de le tuer! m'énerve-je.

\- Désolé mais un poète publié ne sert à rien dans votre aventure. Et s'il n'a pas pu rentrer dans le bunker, il aurait pu tuer l'un d'entre vous pour pouvoir rentrer à l'intérieur. Il s'agit alors d'un instinct de survie. Et dans un sens, j'ai préféré lui épargner le sort terrible que reçoive les individus rester à l'extérieur. C'est le principe de sacrifice. Des personnes meurent pour permettre à d'autre de survivre.

\- Et vous quel est votre métier Kakashi-sensei? demande Sasuke.

\- Je suis un Joker, c'est à vous et à vous seul de déterminer mon métier. Vous choisirez si je suis un survivant ou un sacrifice.

Suite à ces mots, il demande la dispersion. Je pars avec Sasuke dans un coin tranquille pour être tous les deux. La mort de Konohamaru m'a laissé un vide. Je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir pu le sauver alors que j'entre dans le bunker avec Sasuke. Je refuse que Kakashi-sensei rentre dans l'installation au risque de mettre la vie des neuf survivants en péril.

Je regarde le ciel et je vois les champignons atomiques se rapprocher dangereusement de nous. Le temps est compté. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que le nuage nous touche tous.

Soudain, de nouveau coup de feu retentit dans les ruines. Je cours avec Sasuke pour voir avec effroi que le professeur a tué le risque de la classe. Les élèves qui ne font pas partie du bunker. Encore un sacrifice. Cette fois, Kakashi-sensei a été trop loin. Je prends la main de Sasuke et je regarde mes amis du bunker. Ces derniers semblent être du même avis que moi. On part vers l'abri militaire et on attend à l'entrée. Lorsqu'on voit Kakashi-sensei, nous fermons le bunker devant lui. Personne n'a eu le moindre regret pour ce professeur meurtrier. Sa punition mourir carboniser par le nuage atomique, une mort douloureuse pour venger nos camarades tombés.

Sasuke prend ma main et on ferme la porte en fer. On ne veut plus voir Kakashi-sensei et encore moins voir souffrir sous les radiations.

Chacun commence à prendre possession des lieux. Au bout de quelques heures, tout le monde connaît le bunker par cœur. Je vais dans la salle de bain prendre une douche, je regarde les différents savon avant d'en prendre un saveur cannelle. Les autres suivent mon exemple avant se rendre dans la cuisine pour manger. Seulement, nous n'avons pas le cœur à se nourrir. Le souvenir de nos amis morts devant nos yeux nous hante. Je revois Konohamaru annonçant son métier et Kakashi-sensei sortant son arme pour lui tirer dessus. Cette vision hante même mon sommeil, tellement que je décide de regarder le professeur souffrir à l'extérieur.

En ouvrant la porte en fer, je regarde l'enseignant qui lutte pour survivre dehors alors que sa peau est brûlée à certain endroit. Kakashi-sensei me regarde et il pose sa main droite sur la vitre. Je remarque dans sa main un papier. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant le message inscrit. Je vais immédiatement réveiller les autres. Lorsqu'on est tous ensemble à l'entrée. Kakashi-sensei est déjà allongé au sol, mort.

\- C'est sûrement une ruse, dit Sakura.

\- Je ne crois pas, répond Sasuke.

\- Peut-être que Sakura a raison, on lui a joué un mauvais tour en l'enfermant à l'extérieur au dernier moment. Il veut nous faire peur en nous faisant croire qu'il faut un code de sortie. Qu'en penses-tu Naruto? demande Kiba.

\- Je suis du même avis que Sasuke. Seulement, nous devrons attendre un an pour être sur. Nous ne devons pas prendre le risque d'ouvrir la porte. Si jamais Kakashi-sensei nous a menti sur l'histoire du code et qu'il n'en a pas nous serons tous morts irradié. L'air du bunker ne sera plus sain même si on referme rapidement la vitre du bunker, déclaré-je.

\- Bon, nous avons 365 jours avant de savoir si oui ou non, il y a un code de sortie. On ferait mieux de retourner nous coucher.

D'un accord commun, on avance vers le dortoir. Je m'installe dans mon lit individuel et je vois Sasuke dans le sien. Tout le monde s'est rendormi rapidement sauf nous deux. Je sens mon cœur battre et je me lève vite suivit par mon copain. J'enfile un peignoir et il me tend sa main. Je la prends et je me laisse guider vers la pièce qui m'a marqué. Sasuke dépose ses lèvres délicatement sur les miennes dans une douce caresse.

\- Je vais enlever tous tes cauchemars, m'annonce-t-il doucement.

Sasuke me connaît, il sait ce que la mort de nos camarades représente pour moi. Mon petit ami m'incite à m'asseoir sur le lit. Ses grandes mains caressent mes épaules dans l'optique de me retirer le peignoir. Ce dernier glisse facilement dévoilant une peau halée et douce. Sasuke embrasse alors mon bras, touchant de ses deux muscles buccaux mon épiderme découverte. Je me sens désirer par cet acte qui n'a pourtant rien d'excitant en soi mais il me prouve que son but n'est pas que purement sexuel. Sasuke a toujours été sensuel dans nos rapports, il manie mon corps comme s'il connaît chacun de mes points faibles. Ce soir, il veut encore me le prouver.

De sa voix douce et rauque, il me demande de tendre mes mains vers l'avant. J'écoute son ordre sachant que Sasuke ne veut que me donner du plaisir. Mon petit ami récupère la ceinture de mon peignoir pour pouvoir attacher mes poignets ensemble. Puis pour rendre la partie intéressante, il bande mes yeux avec un tissu en soie très doux, sans doute trouver dans la pièce. Je suis désormais l'esclave de ses désirs.

Il me pousse légèrement pour m'allonger sur le lit dans le drap est également en soie. Je sens qu'il est toujours avec moi, m'admirant dans ma soumission. Je suis à lui et mon corps le réclame entièrement. Sa main touche mon ventre dans une douce caresse, remontant mon tee-shirt. Il le fait passer par dessus ma tête mais il est bloqué par le lien qui retient mes poignets. Je suis désormais torse nu face à un prédateur. Ce dernier pose ses lèvres sur les miennes comme un geste de réconfort et pour m'assurer que je suis en sécurité avec lui. Sa langue dépasse la barrière de muscles pour rejoindre la mienne et il s'en suit d'un ballet. Les mains de Sasuke se posent sur mes joues marquées par trois trais fins les caressant de ses pouces.

Je gémis légèrement alors que je sens mon bas-ventre se réveiller anticipant la prochaine attention de sa part.

Ses lèvres quittent les miennes et part à la conquête de mon corps. Il embrasse mon cou n'oubliant pas de sucer la chaire à disposition. Il continue sa descente jusqu'à mon torse ou plus précisément ma poitrine masculine. Il dépose légèrement ses lèvres sur ma peau entourant mes tétons qui pointent déjà demandant ainsi de l'intention. Je connais mon corps par cœur et je sais comment il réagit. Il est tendu et impatient d'être rompu par le plaisir, passé la face des préliminaires pour un besoin plus naturel et urgent. Seulement, je ne suis que la marionnette et c'est Sasuke qui tient les ficelles.

Je sens sa langue s'amuser avec un de mes tétons déjà durci. J'arque un peu mon dos pour le pousser à le prendre en bouche et à jouer avec une de mes parties sensibles. J'aime quand il mordille ces petites boules de chair rose, je ressens de l'électricité dans tout mon corps et c'est beaucoup plus grisant. Seulement, Sasuke a décidé de me torture car ses mains se sont posées sur mes hanches m'obligeant à rester allonger sur les draps. Sa bouche a même quitté mes mamelons pour descendre plus bas. Je manque de gémir de frustration suite à cet acte barbare. Les mains de Sasuke passe à l'élastique de mon bas de pyjama. Ce dernier est rapidement retiré avec ma dernière protection, mon boxer. Je suis désormais nu. Je sens son regard sur moi, des frissons me traversent et mes poils se hérissent à l'idée d'imaginer ses yeux noirs me détailler dans ma nudité.

\- Tourne-toi, m'ordonne-t-il.

Sa voix rauque est remplie de désir. Je m'exécute posant ma tête contre le drap en soie. Mes mains se posent entre mes cuisses écartées. Mes fesses sont positionnées pour permettre à Sasuke de n'admirer que ses deux globes de chair. Je gémis lorsque je sens sa main caresser ma verge tendue. Il effectue des mouvements de pompe sur mon membre. Je respire fortement car contrairement à ce que d'autre pense on n'est pas obligé de hurler pour prouver qu'on aime et Sasuke est pareil, du genre plutôt discret et réservé.

Soudain, je sens des doigts pousser mon anneau de chair et je gémis. Ses phalanges rentrent en moi et ressortent ou encore restent à l'intérieur. La sensation de ses paluches à l'intérieur et de sa main sur ma verge et beaucoup plus électrisante. Dès qu'il m'a jugé prêt, je sens une chose plus imposante que ses doigts. Sasuke est décidé à me faire l'amour. Sa verge a stoppé son avancé en moi, preuve que mon le corps de copain est contre mes fesses. J'aime cette impression d'être complet, j'aime être en dessous autant que j'aime être au-dessus. Seulement, recevoir est un moyen de dire à la personne qu'on aime 'je te fais confiance', et même si c'est le dominant qui nous pénètre, celui qui a tous les pouvoirs restent le dominé. Si j'ai envie je peux arrêter notre séance de câlins crapuleuses en disant à Sasuke que j'ai par exemple trop mal. Dans ce cas là, il se retirera et pour enlever nos érections douloureuses on se masturbera mutuellement.

Seulement, je n'ai pas envie qu'il se retire et encore moins de finir notre séance le torse serré l'un contre l'autre, nos mains pompant nos verges avec frénésie.

Sasuke commence à remuer en moi, il se retient d'aller trop vite. Je le connais aussi bien qu'il me connaît. Il adore mon antre chaud et étroit mais mon copain ne veut pas jouir avant moi. Ce qu'il veut c'est sentir mes parois se serrer autour de sa verge au moment où je jouirai. Il dépose des baisers papillons sur mon dos et je ressens des pics électriques à chacun de ses passages. Il est vraiment le meilleur amant, il sait exactement où toucher mon corps pour que je ressente du plaisirs. Ses mouvements vont en crescendo avant de redevenir lent et profond. Sasuke aime son supplice et jouer avec mes nerfs. Puis vient le drame, il s'est retiré. Une claque sur mes fesses retentit dans la pièce et je gémis de plaisirs. Je ne sais pas qui de nous deux à retirer l'autre mais d'après la fessée je crois que je l'ai expulsé de mon antre chaud.

\- Quel vilain garçon, tu n'as pas envie de moi à l'intérieur de toi, dit-il d'une voix chaude et rauque.

Je gémis pour lui dire que si j'ai envie de lui mais une autre tape sur mes fesses me répond, m'électrisant. Je sens que je pourrai jouir rien qu'en sentant ses mains se poser sur mon derrière. Il me retourne et j'amène mes mains sur ma verge pour me donner du plaisir seulement Sasuke me les prend pour plaquer mes mains au dessus de ma tête.

\- Il n'y a que moi qui te donnera du plaisir ce soir.

Il rentre dans coup en moi touchant un endroit qui m'envoie une onde de plaisir indescriptible. Je le supplie de refrapper à cet endroit mais la tape sur mes fesses me fait comprendre que je suis puni et le plaisir que je ressentirai sera comme lui il veut. Ses coups varient d'un coup, ils peuvent être puissant et rapide et d'autres sont lents et calme voir de temps en temps fort. Je suis sa marionnette, il me contrôle et il manipule mon plaisir.

La libération est poignante, même foudroyante, un orgasme de plus à accrocher à son tableau. J'ai joui fortement entre nous deux alors que lui se libère en moi lorsque mes parois se resserrent sur son membre captif. Je halète doucement dans le but de retrouver une respiration normale. Je sens les mains de Sasuke sur mon visage et le bandeau glisse vers le haut pour me permettre de retrouver la vue. Je papillonne un instant avant de voir le regard doux et aimant de mon petit ami. Je souris et ses lèvres viennent chercher les miennes pendant que ses mains s'occupent de finir de me libérer.

\- Tu es magnifique, souffle-t-il contre mes lèvres.

\- Dans ce cas, nous avons tous les deux de la chance, souris-je.

Un rire s'échappe de ses lèvres et il me donne un baiser papillon mais je pose mes mains libérées derrière sa tête pour approfondir l'échange.

\- Je t'aime, dis-je.

\- Moi aussi.

On se positionne correctement dans le lit. Le drap en soie recouvre notre nudité. Nous sommes face à face ma tête et poser sur son torse ferme et musclé tandis que Sasuke a une main derrière sa tête et l'autre caresse mon épaule découverte. J'aime quand il me touche de cette manière, mon corps se hérisse doucement répondant positivement au toucher magique.

\- Un an dans un bunker avec une possibilité de rester enfermer à l'intérieur, soufflé-je.

\- Oui mais nous sommes tous les deux, c'est le plus important.

\- Je n'ose imaginer ce qui se serait passé si tu n'avais pas pu rentrer à l'intérieur.

\- C'est pareil pour moi. Je refuse de vivre dans un monde où tu n'es plus là.

\- Tu deviens poétique?

\- Seulement quand il s'agit de toi. Maintenant repose-toi, tu as subi assez d'émotion forte pour aujourd'hui.

Je m'endors serein pour la dernière fois de l'année.

Les jours ont passé, mes nuits sont hantées par le souvenir de nos amis. On a beau savoir qu'ils ne sont pas réellement morts, l'image de leur corps allongé par terre me revient en mémoire. Le corps de Kakashi-sensei devant le bunker me fait découvrir, les différents stades d'un corps en décomposition. Plus les jours passent et plus je me dis que la vengeance ne mène à rien. S'il y avait vraiment un code de sortie, notre punition sera plus dure que celle réserve aux personnes restées à l'extérieur.

Finalement, l'année est passée, les beaux jours ont commencé à revenir. Seulement, nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Kakashi-sensei ne nous a pas menti, il y a un code de sortie dans le bunker.

Au début, nous avons utilisé tous les moyens possibles et inimaginable à notre portée pour sortir mais rien ne fonctionne face à cette vitre résistante. Grâce à notre intelligence et à notre sens inné de la survie, nous avons pu survivre un temps mais cela n'a pas suffi. La nourriture qui est normalement prévu pour dix personnes s'est vue vite consommer. La faim nous a tous touchée, nos ventres crient famine et nous sommes obligés de manger des aliments dont on ne connaît même pas la provenance.

Puis, les maladies cérébrales ont commencé à apparaître tel que la claustrophobie, la peur du confinement. L'eau qui est dans le réservoir a été utilisé dans son intégralité.

Souffrant de la faim, du confinement et du manque d'eau, les moins résistants se sont tués et pour les plus forts c'est le manque d'oxygène qui les a tués. Finalement, dans cet exercice, personne n'a survécu.

J'ouvre mes yeux et je retrouve dans la salle audio-visuelle où je retrouve tous mes amis. Kakashi-sensei est présent dans la pièce.

\- La vengeance ne mène jamais loin. Ceux qui ont vécu dans le bunker ont eu un sort plus terrible que leurs amis morts avant les radiations.

Nous baissons nos têtes, coupable. Il a raison nous avons tous souffert durant ce mois. La vie dans un bunker n'est pas amusante loin de là même si j'ai passé un bon moment avec Sasuke.

\- Comment avez-vous su que le bunker avait un code de sortie? demande Kiba.

Nous écarquillons les yeux et la question est plutôt intéressante.

\- Je vous ai dits que j'étais un joker. Je vous ai aussi dits que je pouvais faire partie soit des vôtres ou des sacrifices. Vous avez choisi le sacrifice. Dommage pour vous car mon métier est bâtisseur de bunker et j'ai créé celui dont les neufs 'survivants' sont tous morts. Vous avez mal joué mais ne vous inquiétez pas la prochaine version sera la meilleure.

La salle est bouche bée. Je sens de nouveau que cette version de l'Apocalypse ne va pas nous plaire. Chacun retourne dans sa machine et on se retrouve cette fois-ci dans un désert froid. Les saisons ont changé radicalement. Les dunes de neige recouvrent entièrement l'endroit. Aucun espace pour les plantes vertes. Il n'y a que des montagnes enneigées et des explosions nucléaires au loin qui se rapprochent rapidement de nous.

\- La situation est différent de votre premier essai. Il y a toujours un épicentre des attaques. La dernière fois vous n'avait eu que le souffle radioactif provoqué par l'air. Cette fois-ci, nous ne sommes pas loin de la zone de guerre primaire. Les bombes sont lâchées près de vous. Nous devons vite choisir qui rentre et qui reste en dehors du bunker. Seulement, cette fois, il y a une règle importante. Nous devons reconstruire la race humaine, durant l'année, on doit mettre un enfant en route. Naruto, tu commences.

Je me mets sur un petit rocher ne sachant que dire. Je prends mon papier et je vois qu'on peut l'ouvrir. Dès que j'ai lu et enregistré la feuille disparaît.

\- Je suis technicien électronique et je peux enfanter, rougis-je.

La classe me regarde avec des yeux comme si je viens de dire la pire bêtise.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu veux rentrer dans le bunker! s'exclame Karin. Un homme ne peut pas donner naissance à un enfant!

\- En général, intervient Kakashi-sensei. N'oubliez pas où nous sommes, on est dans une réalité virtuelle. La science a pu évoluer, elle évolue toujours. Nous savons que pendant la guerre, la reproduction est difficile. Les femmes restent au foyer et les hommes partent au combat. Mais si tous les hommes sont partis, comment recréer la race humaine?

\- Il y a toujours la nouvelle génération, tente Karin.

\- En effet mais il faudra atteindre un moment avant qu'il puisse être en âge de procréer et laisser un homme entouré d'autre homme sans aucune femme. Il arrive qu'ils s'accouplent entre eux.

\- C'est répugnant, crache-t-elle.

Une claque retentit dans l'air et je vois Sakura énervée qui tente de retenir Sasuke. Ce dernier est sur le point de la massacrer.

\- Si tu as fini ton discours homophobe on pourrait peut-être continué. Naruto, tu rentres dans le bunker, dit ma meilleure amie.

Je hoche la tête avant de rejoindre Sasuke pour tenter de le calmer. Hinata monte sur la pierre.

\- Je suis femme au foyer et je suis génétiquement sain.

Hinata rentre dans le bunker. C'est au tour de Sakura.

\- Je suis médecin et il y a quelques temps j'ai fait une spécialisation, j'ai obtenu mon diplôme de sage-femme.

\- Médecin et sage-femme, difficile de faire mieux, dit Kakashi-sensei.

C'est finalement au tour de Sasuke. Je stresse à l'idée de ce qui peut avoir en deuxième.

\- Je suis agriculteur bio et je suis gay, dit-il.

\- Naruto est un garçon capable d'enfanter, pour moi, il n'y a aucun souci. Tu seras celui qui lui fera un joli bébé, dit Sakura foudroyant Karin du regard.

Tout le monde est d'accord sauf une personne. Seulement, c'est la majorité qui l'emporte. Je n'arrive pas à croire que dans cette vérité virtuelle je vais pouvoir porter l'enfant de Sasuke. Je rougis à la pensée.

\- Je suis soldat et je n'ai aucun souci de santé.

Malgré son passé de soldat, il est capable de donner vie à un enfant. La mission prioritaire de cet exercice. Il est donc inviter à entrer dans le bunker. Gaara arrive et nous présente son métier qui est décorateur d'intérieur et il nous annonce qu'il souffre d'une méningite. Il n'est pas en parfaite santé pour rentrer à l'intérieur. C'est au tour de Kiba, il est menuisier mais il est stérile. Seulement, les constructions seront en bois pendant un moment. Après l'Apocalypse, nous serons revenus à l'époque des hommes de croc-magnons. Ses connaissances dans le bâtiment nous seront très utiles.

Suigetsu est psychologue et génétiquement sain, il rentre. Pour l'instant dans le bunker, il y a Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Tenten, Kiba, Suigetsu, Kakashi-sensei pour le code de sortie et moi, au total nous sommes huit plus que deux places. Sai est peintre mais à cause des inhalations de peintures sur ses toiles il a des chances de donner naissance à un enfant ayant un problème génétique. Karin, coiffeuse, annonce qu'elle a un ovaire atrophié. Elle me fusille du regard alors qu'elle rentre dans le clan des personnes qui vont mourir dehors.

Temari qui est policière et qui possède une mémoire absolue. On sourit face à cette idée. La jeune femme est blonde coiffée en quatre couettes distinctes, ses yeux verts nous observent en attendant notre jugement. Nous avons besoins de plus de femmes. Elle rentre. Kankuro, Lee, Hinata, n'ont pas pu rentrer l'un a eu une vasectomie pour garder sa voix aiguë pour l'opéra, un autre parce qu'il produit une petite quantité de spermes et la dernière détruit l'ovule fécondé et à des risques d'avoir un kyste à l'ovaire. Il reste Neji, Jugo, Moegi, Shino, Ino, Choji et Konohamaru. Kakashi-sensei va tuer l'un d'eux pour prendre sa place. Neji est sénateur des États-Unis mais suite à un voyage en Afrique il a pu contracter le virus ébola. Il ne peut plus rentrer. Moegi et Shino n'ont pas pu également. Ino qui possède un doctorat en chimie est lesbienne. Choji est bâtisseur en construction mais il avait une tumeur maligne au niveau de ses testicules. Jugo est chirurgien et il est en bonne santé. Il est le dernier à rentrer dans le bunker. Lorsque Konohamaru va parler Kakashi-sensei le tue de sang-froid.

\- Je prends sa place, dit-il.

Finalement dans le bunker, nous sommes quatre personnes pouvant avoir un enfant pour six hommes. Kakashi-sensei pointe son arme sur les personnes éliminées du bunker près à les vaincre lui même. Mais une secousse le coupe. La bombe primaire est tombée son souffle à commencer à se reprendre ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il nous touche. Les individus exilés à l'extérieur en profite pour s'enfuir à bord d'une voiture tout terrain qui nous a normalement servi à venir ici. Ébahi par tant de courage, on regarde le véhicule partir au loin avant d'être explosé par une sorte de mur invisible. C'est le nuage qui s'approche dangereusement de nous.

On court le plus vite possible vers le bunker pour se protéger de cette menace. Temari manque de tomber mais Shikamaru la rattrape de justesse. On entre tous ensemble dans le bunker n'oubliant pas de fermer la première porte.

Nous sommes de nouveau enfermer dans cet endroit.

La première semaine est monotone. La présence de Kakashi-sensei est pour beaucoup dans cette histoire. On a l'impression d'être jugé sur nos moindres faits et gestes. Tout le monde est d'accord avec moi sur ce point. Vivre avec une personne capable de tuer quiconque le contrarie n'est pas sain pour nous tous.

J'ai même peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si l'un de nous est enceinte. Je suis effrayé à l'idée qu'il puisse tuer mon bébé si ce dernier n'est pas dans les normes attendues. Les filles sont d'accord avec moi, alors pendant les périodes de reproduction de chacun. On a demandé à nos partenaires de se retirer avant la rupture. Kiba et Kakashi-sensei ont été retirés de la liste. Le premier car il est stérile le deuxième pour éviter qu'il comprenne notre stratagème.

Puis trois mois sont passés dans la peur. Kakashi-sensei est à bout de nerf de voir aucune amélioration. Aucun enfant n'est en route. Il trouve le processus trop long. Sur les quatre personnes pouvant avoir un enfant, au moins une personne devrait en attendre un.

\- Kakashi-sensei, ce n'est pas de notre faute. L'utérus n'est pas idiot, nous sommes tous confinés dans un espace réduit avec un stresse présent, dit Sakura.

\- Quel stresse? demande le professeur.

\- Vous nous stressez, déclare Temari. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'on vous a interdit de faire partie des personnes qui aideront à la reproduction de l'humanité. Vous nous forcez à coucher avec une personne trois fois par jour. Seul Naruto et Sasuke sont monogames. J'ai le sentiment d'être devenu une catin avec tous les hommes du bunker. Désolé mais je ne marche plus.

Je sens d'un coup que la tension de la pièce augmente et sans crier garde. Le professeur sort son revolver le pointant sur Temari. Il hurle à tout le monde de sortir à part notre amie. La peur, on la ressent tous, il est capable d'utiliser son arme et cela m'effraie. Temari est courageuse, elle a osé dire ce que nous, nous disons tout bas.

Nous sortons de la pièce et Kakashi-sensei ferme la porte derrière nous. On s'agglutine tous à la fenêtre pour regarder ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. La vue du professeur pointant son arme est terrifiante mais Temari ne faiblit pas au contraire, elle est droite et prête à faire face à la mort.

\- Je refuse qu'une simple personne entrave cet exercice, si tu n'es pas à cent pour cent alors tu n'as rien à faire dans ce bunker, déclare-t-il d'une voix froide.

Je pose ma main sur ma bouche alors que Kakashi-sensei enlève la sécurité. Personne ne peut plus la sauver, nous avons été lâches et pathétiques. On observe impuissant notre amie qui est sur le point de mourir.

Soudain, sortant d'un pilier, Shikamaru saute sur le professeur. Lors du placage, le revolver quitte la main de Kakashi-sensei et Temari court le récupérer, pointant l'arme vers la masse que forme les deux hommes en plein combat. Shikamaru n'est pas du genre à se battre mais quand il s'agit de protéger des personnes proches, il répond présent.

Malheureusement, Kakashi-sensei a plus d'expérience et prend le dessus sur notre ami allongé sur la table basse du salon. Les mains du professeurs englobent le cou de Shikamaru, tentant de lui couper la respiration. La situation dégénère et on ne peut que regarder. Un coup de feu retentit et on écarquille les yeux en voyant Temari tenir l'arme en joug. On regarde les deux hommes et on voit du sang qui s'écoule de l'épaule gauche de Kakashi-sensei. Ce dernier lâche notre ami pour apporter sa main à sa blessure.

Le professeur quitte la pièce avec un regard furieux, il veut se venger. Nous décidons de le suivre, il nous guide jusqu'à la porte de sortie. A l'extérieur, tout n'est que cendre et lave en fusion. Les volcans sont entrés en éruption. La porte en verre est très solide et empêche les écoulements d'entrée ou de fondre la matière. Kakashi-sensei se tient devant l'entrée, proche du code. Il le tape faisant rentrer d'un coup les radiations et les explosions qui nous tuent tous.

Le retour se passe dans la même ambiance. Nous sommes désormais fatigués. Nos cerveaux ont trop travaillé. Les ondes émissent par la machine sont assez puissantes et il faut savoir gérer avec modération. Seulement, on a un arrière goût au travers de la gorge, un sentiment très négatif. On n'a pas été bon sur ce coup-là. L'exercice n'a duré que trois mois.

\- Je veux recommencer et faire un dernier exercice sur l'Apocalypse, dis-je. Avec l'accord de tout le monde bien sur.

Tout le monde lève la main et on retourne dans la machine. Nous arrivons sur un bateau à moteur vers une île paradisiaque. Le ciel est bleu, les bombes n'ont pas encore affecté cet endroit de rêve. L'air marin est agréable et à peine nos pieds ont touché le sol que je vois Kakashi-sensei partir. Je regarde Sasuke qui comprend muettement mon message. Désormais, nous devons agir de manière intelligente. Je discute avec tout le monde sur le prochain plan. Cette fois, il n'y a pas de papiers qui nous définis. C'est la suite des deux exercices. Je suis toujours un technicien électronique capable d'enfanter. Je regarde mes camarades en baissant la tête la survie dépend de chacun. Nous pouvons tous recréer la race humaine à notre manière.

Cet exercice est stupide tout le monde devrait avoir sa chance de survivre aux explosions. Kakashi-sensei ressort du bunker avec sa sacoche, il est temps d'arrêter cette vague sanglante. J'informe Temari de prendre Konohamaru et ceux qui était avec nous dans la version précédente et de prendre avec nous Kankuro. La jeune femme me regarde tristement.

\- Sasuke va t'en vouloir, dit-elle.

\- Je le sais mais je n'ai pas décidé de recommencer cette version pour être de nouveau sauvé, réponds-je. Je veux que vous prenez soin de lui.

Temari baisse la tête alors que Kakashi-sensei est sur le ponton. Les onze élèves qui restent à l'extérieur se tiennent prêt à partir. Je vois les autres commencer à rentrer dans le bunker. Le professeur revient vers nous commençant à courir vers l'installation souterraine. Je l'arrête avec un revolver.

\- Vous n'irez pas plus loin, dis-je.

Kakashi-sensei me regarde, surpris.

\- Faîtes un pas de plus et je vous plante une balle dans le crâne. Votre revolver, maintenant! ordonne-je.

Le professeur lève les mains et en apporte une à sa sacoche. Il le sort d'un coup et pointe son arme sur moi.

\- Désolé Naruto mais je ne te laisserai pas te mettre entre le bunker et moi. En plus, vous n'avez pas le code de sortie, dit-il amusé.

\- Je n'en serai pas aussi sur. Je me mettrai toujours entre et vous avez oublié un détail Temari a une mémoire absolue.

Un bruit retentit derrière Kakashi-sensei et je vois Shikamaru tenir une arme. J'écarquille les yeux, il devait être avec les autres à l'entrée du bunker.

\- Il me doit une revanche. Maintenant, donnez-nous votre arme, s'exclame Shikamaru.

Le professeur lâche son arme dans le sable et je m'empresse de la récupérer pour la donner à Temari qui pointe désormais le revolver sur Kakashi-sensei.

\- Maintenant vous allez partir d'ici! ordonne Temari.

Il part et on peut enfin souffler. Shikamaru va vers sa belle tandis que moi je pars en direction des personnes qui sont exilées.

\- Naruto! Où vas-tu? demande mon copain.

\- Vous êtes déjà dix dans le bunker, réponds-je.

Sasuke écarquille les yeux comprenant ce que je viens de dire.

\- Non! Tu n'as pas le droit! Rentre à l'intérieur!

\- Je n'ai pas décidé d'un troisième exercice pour faire de nouveau partie des personnes qui vont survivre. Les deux précédentes aventures ont été merveilleuses mais j'ai décidé de laisser ma place à d'autres personnes.

Mon cœur se serre mais je dois le faire. C'est une situation où je me trouve très égoïste seulement je veux que tout le monde puisse avoir sa chance.

\- Naruto, j'ai les clés du bateau! s'exclame Kiba.

Je vais vers lui pour récupérer l'objet et sans que je comprenne je me retrouve dans les bras de Sasuke, à l'intérieur du bunker enfermer. Kiba est à l'extérieur partant avec les autres. Mon copain me prend dans ses bras.

\- Crois-moi tu vas recevoir, dit-il.

Je rougis avant de détourner le regard. Sasuke m'en veut mais pas assez pour rompre. Je soupire alors que nous allons dans le centre du bunker.

Contrairement aux deux précédents exercices, la première semaine est comblée par les rires et les jeux. Si Kakashi-sensei n'avait pas à chaque fois tuer Konohamaru, il aurait pu savoir qu'en plus d'être poète, il est animateur dans un centre de loisir. Il s'est allié avec Tenten qui est femme au foyer et ils ont confectionné des costumes. On a pu rire et s'amuser vêtu de manière grotesque. Je suis d'ailleurs habillé en servante et Sasuke adore ma tenue. Pour la peine, il m'a conduit dans la salle de relaxation.

Il m'a demandé de m'asseoir sur le lit où les draps sont toujours en soie et de mettre mes mains derrière mon dos. Ils les attache avec une corde et il attrape un pan de la jupe noire avec de la dentelle blanche pour me l'amener à mes lèvres. Je refuse et il prend mon sexe dans sa main pour me forcer à ouvrir ma bouche. Au bout d'un moment, je lâche prise et je me retrouve avec le tissu entre mes lèvres. Il le maintient pendant que son autre main enlève sa ceinture. Sasuke attache sa ceinture au niveau de mon cou sans trop la serrer annonçant ainsi que je dois obéir. Je suis obligé de garder le tissu dans ma bouche et de lui dévoiler la partie inférieur de mon corps.

\- Mets-toi sur le dos et écarte les jambes, dit-il d'une voix autoritaire.

J'exécute son ordre et dans cette position il peut voir que cette situation me chauffe affreusement. Ma verge est tendue et le gland est en dehors de ma culotte. Il sourit et mon copain enlève la dernière protection.

\- Si seulement, on était à la maison, tu sais ce que je t'aurai fait? Je t'aurai mis un bon gros vibromasseur que j'aurai réglé selon mes envies. Je t'aurai mis un anneau pelvien pour t'empêcher de jouir et tu me connais je n'aime pas éjaculer avant toi. Je t'aurai donc pris encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu t'excuses d'avoir voulu vivre sans moi.

Malgré la situation dans laquelle je me trouve j'espère véritablement que l'année se termine. Sasuke rentre en moi sans aucune préparation et pourtant la douleur n'est pas présente. J'écarquille les yeux comprenant pourquoi. Je veux lui dire mais une tape sur mes fesses me coupent et il me prend sans vergogne, comme j'aime. Maintenant, je prie pour que Sasuke ne m'en veut pas plus à l'avenir. On jouit lui en moi et moi entre nous. Il retire sa ceinture et je libère ma bouche devenue sèche. La jupe est humide de salive mais je m'en fous. Je vais peut-être finalement porter l'enfant de Sasuke.

Après quelques semaines, le diagnostic est tombé, je suis bel et bien enceinte. On a tenté de réanimer Sasuke mais le choc est trop grand. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à une telle nouvelle. Par chance, il n'en a voulu à personne. Il est heureux et comblé. Au fil des mois, je sens ce bébé grandir en moi et tout le monde est un peu au petit soin, surtout Sasuke. Les jeux n'ont pas diminué au contraire, le bunker est rempli de joie et de bonheur. Konohamaru nous a même lu des poèmes. Puis, il y a eu l'accouchement où Jugo et Sakura se sont occupés tous les deux de moi alors qu'ils ouvrent mon ventre pour libérer le bébé. Sasuke, qui est à mes côtés, tient ma main l'embrassant et m'encourageant.

Le bébé est finalement né et il est en parfaite santé. Toutes les personnes viennent nous voir pour accueillir ce petit ange. L'enfant est un garçon, avec Sasuke, on a décidé de l'appeler Menma. Ses yeux bleus comme les miens s'ouvrent sur le monde. J'embrasse sa petite touffe de cheveux bruns et Sasuke caresse ses joues pleines et marquées par trois cicatrices comme moi. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie et je suis entouré de tous mes amis. Le seul point noir au tableau est l'absence de nos parents pour admirer ce petit bout de chou.

Je regarde Sasuke et ce dernier pense la même chose. Dans notre réalité, je ne suis pas tombé enceinte et on n'a pas d'enfant. Je pleure caressant de ma joue mon bébé. Un jour, je souhaite avoir ce bonheur, celui d'être parent.

L'année a passé et Temari rentre le code de sortie. A l'extérieur, tout est comme on l'a quitté. Il n'y a rien de nouveau. Les bombes n'ont pas touché cet endroit paradisiaque. Nous sommes coincés sur l'île mais on s'en moque. On a continué à s'amuser sur la plage, à dormir dans le bunker où Menma a commencé à faire ses premiers pas. Puis finalement, la fin du voyage, où la mort nous attend. Une bombe atterrit vers nous. Sasuke s'avance vers l'objet de destruction. Il me regarde tenant notre fils dans mes bras. Ce dernier a autant pris de moi que de Sasuke, le joli mélange. Shikamaru et Temari eux attendent un heureux événement comme Sakura qui est enceinte de quelques semaines mais personne connaît l'identité du père.

Sasuke appuie sur le bouton et l'explosion retentit entraînant notre mort. En revenant dans la salle audio-visuelle, je me suis senti heureux et serein. Je regarde la capsule de Sasuke et c'est la même chose pour lui. Tout le monde sort de lors sommeil artificiel, Kakashi-sensei est déjà dans la pièce nous attendant.

\- Vous avez des enfants, vous avez récréé la race humaine pourtant mourir? demande-t-il.

\- Tout simplement car ce n'est pas notre réalité, répond-je. Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant.

\- On a appris une bonne leçon aujourd'hui Kakashi-sensei, merci, dit Kiba. Grâce à vous et même si c'était dans notre tête. J'ai pu me mettre en couple avec Hinata et on allait avoir un enfant.

\- Cela a permis de renforcer des liens, continue Sakura. Et on vous en remercie malgré les atrocités que vous avez fait.

Kakashi-sensei sourit avant de se tourner vers la capsule où il dormait.

\- Naruto, je te conseille tout de même de faire une prise de sang, dit-il.

Je hausse les sourcils.

\- Car on vous a dit que cette salle audio-visuelle 4D et ses machines n'envoient des messages que dans votre cerveau et bien nous avons dans le cerveau une zone de mémoire et je pense que ton corps s'est rappelé d'une chose importante. Comment créer un ovule. Après tout, tu es un homme qui a été capable d'enfanter. Je veux savoir si ton cerveau et ton corps l'ont oublié ou non.

J'écarquille les yeux face à cette nouvelle.

\- N'oubliez pas de déposer vos manuels en quittant la salle, déclare Kakashi-sensei.

On quitte la pièce et je suis parti chez le médecin. Quelques jours plus tard, les résultats sont tombés, mon corps produit effectivement des hormones féminins tel que les œstrogènes et de la progestérone seulement, mon corps n'en produit qu'en petite quantité mais ils sont bels et biens présents dans mon organisme. Le médecin nous informe que c'est la première fois qu'il assiste à une telle découverte. Je peux donc avoir un enfant.

Quelques années plus tard, je rentre de la maternité avec Sasuke. Nos parents et amis souhaitent la bienvenue à Menma, notre fils. Il ne remplacera pas le premier qui est resté dans notre mémoire mais cette fois-ci l'enfant est vrai et réel.

 _L'Apocalypse n'est pas la fin de toute chose, il n'est que le commencement._

* * *

 **Fin de l'OS!**

 **Comme je l'ai dit au début désolée si vous avez trouvé des fautes d'orthographe...**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu, laissez un avis, un commentaire pour me le dire.**

 **A la prochaine!**


End file.
